


NRMO

by Dbaw3



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Dubious Consent, Enthusiastic to less enthusiastic consent, M/M, Stiles is a happy slut, Stiles is a tired slut, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dbaw3/pseuds/Dbaw3
Summary: John had warned Stiles there was a big difference between being the local slut and the official Neighborhood Relief Management Officer.Stiles' eyes were always bigger than his asshole, though, thank God.





	NRMO

“There, there, son,” John said, trying to rub the ache out of Stiles’ hole, even as his son whimpered in discomfort. John couldn’t help adding, however, “I did warn you.”

 

And he had. When Stiles had announced his intention of registering as the Neighborhood Release Management Officer (more commonly known as the Local Cumdump), John had warned him. Sure, Stiles was a talented bottom. Sure, he’d let the lacrosse team pull a train after a win a time or two (or a dozen) without any ill effects. Sure, he was always a hit at the annual Sheriff’s and Fire Departments baseball games, taking on winners and losers alike. But it wasn’t going to be the same, John had told him, when he was a NRMO: before, he was just a slut, letting anyone have his holes if they smiled nicely enough at him or even said “please” when asking him to bend over. But even then he still had a choice, could still say no. Once he signed on the dotted line as an NRMO, that was all over.

Even when they were standing in the county courthouse filling out the paperwork, John pointed out one more time the “Permanent Consent Clause” of the contract, which stipulated that as an NRMO, he was consenting to anything asked of him by a man in the neighborhood (which had pretty generous boundaries) which would not lead to permanent injury or death. 

But Stiles was stubborn, which John had always known. And when he’d signed in all the right places--with John signing as his new “supervisor” (the only person who could actually say no on his son’s behalf now)--he’d done so with a big grin. Stiles had even been excited when they’d gotten home, and John had told him to strip before they took a tour of the neighborhood, introducing Stiles to all as the new NRMO.

The first couple of blocks were relatively easy, the expected combination of people not being home--they’d go back later to try to make introductions, John had assured Stiles--and guys happily taking a little head. 

Stiles was thrilled when they got to Ethan and Aidan’s house, the twins having graduated several years before him from BHHS. And they were happy to “greet” the new NRMO, exchanging his ass and mouth with each other for a good 30 minutes. (John was trying to keep them on a time table, after all, otherwise they’d never make it through the neighborhood before dinner.)

Stiles was getting a little tired when they got to the house on Maple--which was a more or less an unofficial frat house--the inhabitants of which were happy to greet the new “neighborhood pussy” as they called him. Once again, John had to apologetically limit the amount of time the 8 guys had with Stiles, but passed out Stiles’ new cards, as he had to all the other neighbors, which showed Stiles’ new NRMO status, as well as the house number people could call to make appointments for overnight stays.

Three blocks later, Stiles was visibly exhausted, and they were both glad to get to the last house.

Peter Hale cheerfully skull-fucked Stiles, his head positioned against the arm of his couch as he knelt at Peter’s feet. He’d just moved into the neighborhood with Derek, his housemate, just this week, he explained between grunts and gurgling sounds from Stiles, most of which could barely be heard over the sound of a dog barking in the backyard.

Once Hale had climaxed with a grunt and several choking sounds from Stiles (something John wasn’t used to hearing from his son, Stiles having long-since “trained” out his own gag reflex), he sighed and smiled happily, obviously pissing straight down Stiles’ throat where his cock was still lodged.

Stiles’ eyes got large in undisguised panic, but he didn’t pull away, which John was glad to see.

Figuring that was more or less it, John started to hand Peter one of the last of Stiles’ cards before bidding him a good night, when Peter stepped back, wet dick (which was obviously quite the grower, Jesus, how had Stiles breathed with all of that in there?!) hanging from his pants, when he said, “Oh, but surely you can take one more? I know Derek would really like to meet you both.”

Stiles looked like he was ready to give up the ghost when John looked at him, but it was still not too late, and Stiles had to learn this was what he signed up for, so he smiled and said they would love to meet Derek.

Peter left, but when he returned with the largest dog John had ever seen on a leash--presumably the one making all that noise earlier--John hesitated at first, and Stiles showed obvious panic.

But...it wouldn’t kill him or seriously hurt him--though John looked at the dog and wondered how true that last part was--and he had to admit he was a little curious. Which was how Stiles ended up getting fucked by the massive dog on Peter Hale’s front lawn, his first day as an NRMO.

John could understand the crying--the dog had a dick to match the rest of his size--and also understood why Stiles passed out when the dog knotted him. 

Hale explained that Derek was half wolf, as they waited for Stiles to regain consciousness and Derek to unknot from his bitch. And he was always horny, which why all the barking. Hale seemed quite pleased with the news that there was an NRMO here who could see to his “roommate’s” needs. “Should cut down on noise complaints to you, as well, Sheriff,” Hale said good naturedly.

John had to admit, the dog was quieter as Hale walked him over by the leash to the garden hose to give him a drink, Stiles’ still unconscious body dangling from his knot. 

Stiles regained consciousness with a yelp as the knot disengaged and dropped to the ground as Derek finished drinking his fill from the hose. He moaned a little, but didn’t move away, as the large dog shifted around and sniffed all over Stiles’s body before turning, and lifting a leg to piss all over the NRMO. He did not even move, John was pleased to see, when Derek shifted slightly so that the rest of his piss hit Stiles directly in his face.

Hale only laughed and nudged John, “Well, I guess like owner, like pet.”

Stiles was obviously exhausted for the walk back, but John tugged on the leash--it and the collar had been loaned to John by Peter Hale for just that purpose--until they made it back to the house.

After John finished hosing Stiles off--not only was he sticky with cum and piss, but he smelled way too much like dog for John’s comfort--he got them both in the house, and a quiet dinner, which Stiles barely stayed conscious through, even as he whined and moaned about the abuse of his asshole.

Which was how they’d ended up here, John offering comfort to his son’s hole while they were lying on the couch.

But John had been ignoring his own needs through the day, so soon he removed his fingers from his slut-son’s hole, and pushed his head down until it was even with his own cock. 

As Stiles began to sleepily suck on his daddy’s cock, John began going through his phone, noting he already had a number of voicemails, presumably from various households in the neighborhood looking to make appointments with the new NRMO.

As John began thrusting into his son’s mouth, he found himself hoping that one of them was from Peter Hale, setting up the next “playdate” for Derek and Stiles, as he said he would as they’d left.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr.


End file.
